Roca Lunar
by Firework471
Summary: Tony viaja a la luna a instalar un nuevo proyecto suyo mientras Pepper espera que regrese sano y salvo. Montones de *Pepperony* :3
1. La noticia

**Esta idea me la dio mi amiga hace unos días, así que espero que le agrade.**

**Iron Man Armored Adventures no me pertenece **

* * *

La noticia

-Chicos, sé que va a sonar loco pero, quiero ir a la luna- Tony les soltó a sus amigos de camino a sus casas.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos- estás loco Tony- esto sí lo dijo Pepper.

-¿Por qué?- replicó su genio amigo- al menos déjenme explicarles.

-Quiero **y** necesito ir para instalar un nuevo satélite en el que he trabajado estas últimas semanas, ya le he hecho varias pruebas y creo que está listo para instalarlo.

Rhodey entonces le dijo sonando muy preocupado.

-Tony, ¿qué no te acuerdas de la vez que fuiste?, casi mueres amigo.

-Emmm, si pero…

Pepper al recordar lo que había pasado se le echa al cuello a Tony abrazándolo haciendo que éste casi caiga por la repentina acción de su amiga.

-¡No Tony!, no voy a dejar que vayas allá, casi te mueres asfixiado la última vez, ¿crees que no sufrí como loca cuando te estaba pasando eso?-todo esto se lo dijo en un suspiro dejando atónito a Tony todavía asimilando lo que su pelirroja favorita le acababa de decir.

-Ahhh, Pepper, está bien, no te preocupes- le dijo en el oído con una voz dulce a su amiga tratando de calmarla- ya tengo todo planeado y preparado, nada puede salir mal esta vez.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto ella con un dejo de súplica en su voz. Había relajado los brazos pero seguía rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Muy seguro Pep.

-Pues yo también espero que esta vez vayas preparado Tony-casi se le había olvidado que Rhodey estaba ahí.

-Sí, ya les dije, solo tengo que subir a la luna, instalar el satélite, activarlo y volver, así de simple- los tres continuaron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas después del repentino movimiento de Pepper.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo Tony- le aseguró Rhodey poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Y conmigo, aunque sigo pensando que no es seguro que vayas- dijo Pepper mirándolo.

-Estaré bien Pep- ahora fue el turno de Tony de sorprender a Pepper al tomarla de la mano y darle un apretón- Y gracias chicos, de hecho eso esperaba cuando pensé en contarles- les confesó el millonario.

Entonces los tres siguieron su camino de regreso a casa expectantes ante su próxima aventura.

* * *

**Ok sólo es el primer capítulo pero definitivamente es un FF con montones de Pepperony :3**


	2. Iron Man espacial renovada

**Eeeee actualice pronto, (para mí dos días es pronto ;D )**

**Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece.**

* * *

Iron Man espacial renovada

Pepper y Rhodey iban caminando hacia la armería para ver una "pequeña" sorpresa que Tony les tenía preparados para su viaje espacial.

Últimamente su súper genio amigo estaba muy ocupado con todo este asunto y no le estaba prestando la atención que Pepper esperaba de él, lo que la molestaba un poco ya que desde un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Rhodey? ¿Crees que Tony esté mal o algo así con este asunto del viaje a la luna?- Pepper le preguntó ya llegando al Templo Makluan.- Ya sabes, está peor que antes, ni si quiera con Whiplash estaba así de estresado y se ha escapado varias veces de la escuela para "ir al baño".

-Mmm, pues creo que te preocupas demasiado- ante esto Pepper le lanza una mirada asesina- ok, no- respondió Rhodey al ver la cara de ella- tienes mucha razón, deberíamos hablar con él.

Ante el cambió de actitud de él Pepper sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Muy de acuerdo.

-Aunque recuerda que prometiste apoyarlo en esto- le reprochó Rhodey ahora él lanzándole una mirada.

-¡Y lo hago! Es sólo que no quiero que le vaya mal en la escuela, y pues… pues en su salud- dijo esto último más bajo. Pepper no estaba segura de los sentimientos que tenía hacía Tony, regularmente los confundía con nada más que amistad y esto era un problema pues ella era muy insegura respecto estos temas.

-Awwww Pepper, eso es muy tierno de tu parte.- dijo Rhodey.

-Gracias, supongo.

Ya iban pasado la puerta de la sala de armas cuando vieron al empedernido de Tony haciendo quién sabe qué en la computadora.

-Hola hermano.

-¡Hola Tony!- trataron de saludar sus amigos porque éste seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y ni se había inmutado a la llegada de los otros dos.

-Tony, hoooolaaaaa- volvió a decir Pepper moviendo una mano frente al rostro de él.

-Ah, hola chicos, no noté cuando entraron.- explicó él volviéndose a ellos.

-Obvio no, llevamos aquí horas.

-Claro que no, Pepper siempre exagera- dijo Rhodey- pero sí, te la has pasado en este lugar como un topo. Mejor dinos qué es lo que querías mostrarnos.

-Sí, claro. Bueno. Chicos, prepárense para ver a la nueva y mejorada armadura espacial de Iron Man.- Al terminar Tony presionó un botón localizado por la computadora creando un enorme ruido en los engranes de la armería y causando que una de las porta armaduras bajara y se abriera de par en par.

Los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la nueva creación, perdón, re-creación de su amigo.

-¡Wow Tony!, es sorprendente- exclamó Rhodey acercándose a revisarla.

Por el contrario, Pepper no gritó ni nada, sólo se quedó en un estado de sorpresa y preocupación al ver la majestuosa armadura que se le presentaba.

Era un poco más grande que como solía estar, el color negro característico lo seguía teniendo solo que esta vez mezclados con un azul oscuro.

De cargada ni se diga, parecía casi una navaja suiza. Tenía protuberancias que insinuaban la presencia de no sólo un tanque de oxígeno más grande, sino también de armas.

Tony al notar la actitud de Pepper se le acercó a ver que le pasaba, se le hacía muy raro que ella no se emocionara por una de sus creaciones, y más si esta era una armadura.

Se le acercó y la le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿No te gusta Pepper?- le preguntó Tony. Ella por supuesto que sintió el contacto con él, sólo que no quizo voltear a verle por su actitud. No era la favorita del genio.

-Lo siento Tony, es solo que…

-Otra vez con eso Pepper- le terció Rhodey.

-Ok lo siento chicos pero no quiero que te hagas daño Tony, te lo digo muy en serio.

-Lo sé Pepper, ¿recuerdas que te prometí ir preparado esta vez?- Ella asintió ante la pregunta.- Bueno, en eso he estado trabajando últimamente, por eso no he estado tanto tiempo con ustedes y me he… je, saltado algunas clases.

-¿Algunas? Vaya amigo, creí que sabías contar- dijo Rhodey en un tono irónico.

Tony rodó los ojos y continuó.

-En fin, le hice las mejoras que pensé que podía requerir y, ¡aquí está terminada!- dijo muy satisfecho.

-¿Me juras que tienes todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó Pepper.

-Te lo juro- respondió Tony levantando la mano derecha.

-Mmm- murmuró Pepper- ¿y qué hay de las armas? A menos que te encuentres con un alien no creo que te sirvan de mucho.

-Es por precaución Pep.- le aseguró Tony y, poniendo ambos brazos en los hombros de la chica le preguntó:

-Entonces Srita. Potts., ¿Cumplo con sus requerimientos para realizar el viaje?

Pepper se rió entre dientes por lo que acababa de decir Tony. Lo miró y finalmente con una cara feliz le respondió:

-Señor Stark, considero que así es y que puede partir cuando quiera.- le aseguró ella y lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.


	3. Preparados, listos

**Siiiiiiii, volví (no me fuí a ningún lado :P )**

**Espero les guste, y lo siento si tarde mucho (lo siento dreamy girl' 16, pero sorpresa, aquí está) y gracias Circe-Arista17, lo sé, también me recordaron a la peli en esa parte.  
**

**Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece.**

* * *

Preparados, listos…

Todo estaba preparado para el gran viaje, ya Tony había hecho las medidas necesarias como las coordenadas que había que seguir, a qué hora tenía que partir, en qué dirección, etc.

Los tres amigos estaban haciendo los últimos retoques antes de la salida de Tony.

Rhodey estaba revisando unos planos que tenía en las piernas, pues estaba sentado en la silla de control; Pepper y Tony estaban al lado de la armadura, éste último puliéndola.

-Eres un vanidoso Tony- le dijo Pepper riéndose- dime, ¿por qué estás puliendo el traje?

-No es vanidad, sólo… lo estoy cuidando.

-Aja, si vas a atravesar la atmósfera a una super velocidad obviamente se va a hacer daño, hazlo después.

-Pepper- le dijo Tony en un tono suplicante, y como no encontró una excusa, le terminó pidiendo que se fuera a ayudar a Rhodey.

-Ok, ok, ya voy vanidoso- dijo con una sonrisa pícara la pelirroja yendo hacia su moreno amigo.

-¿En qué te ayudo Rhodey?

Él la miró y después examinó unos cuantos papeles que tenía ahí.

-De hecho creo que ya todo está listo Pepper.

-¿Seguro?- le preguntó ella- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tony?

-Está bien- respondió Rhodey- ¡Hey hermano! Creo que ya todo está listo, en cualquier momento podrás partir.

Tony se volvió hacia ellos.

-Bueno, pues entonces me pondré la armadura- dicho esto y con ayuda de Extremis se vistió.

Al terminar se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos entonces cada uno ya sabe qué hacer, nos estaremos comunicando todo el tiempo ¿de acuerdo?- los otros dos asintieron- probablemente perderé el contacto con ustedes cuando me aleje un poco más de la tierra, pero sólo será por unos cuantos segundos, pues le he instalado a la armadura un dispositivo con el que se tiene que restaurar la comunicación, como en este caso.

Está bien- respondió Rhodey- con cuidado Tony- le dijo a su amigo.

Después de que Tony tomara el satélite y se dispusiera a acomodarse en la salida, Pepper corrió hacia él y quién sabe cómo pues Tony estaba cargando el aparato, ella se acomodó para abrazarlo. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que todavía no había cerrado su casco y le deseó suerte.

-Gracias Pepper…-se detuvo y luego con un tono arrogante y cerrando por completo la armadura terminó- pero no creo necesitarla.

Ella se rió y lo dejó ir.

…

Siguieron en contacto con el genio durante la subida hacia el espacio.

-¿Cómo va todo Tony?

-Bien Rhodey- respondió- les dije que todo estaba bien.

-Sí, sí Tony.

-Mantennos informados- le pidió Pepper.

Así siguieron por un par de minutos más. Rhodey y Pepper preguntando y Tony respondiéndoles o viceversa, compartiendo la nueva información que se iba dando.

Pasó un rato más antes de suceder algo más interesante.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Tony algo emocionado- la veo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó rápidamente Pepper.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- dijo Rhodey.

-¡Pues la Luna!- terminó Tony emocionado.

-Aaaa- Pepper pegó un gritito y puso la pantalla de forma que se viera lo mismo que Tony veía.

Apareció entonces el espacio, y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y muchos puntos brillantes "son las estrellas" pensó Pepper, ahí, estaba la Luna. Tan majestuosa en medio de la nada, brillante y hermosa.

Los tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, en realidad nunca la habían visto así, ni siquiera Tony que ya había ido una vez al espacio, la vez que viajó a la estación espacial de SHIELD.

-Es… es- empezó Pepper.

-Hermosa- terminó Tony desde el intercomunicador. Ambos sonrieron desde donde se encontraban ante este punto, se habían acordado el uno del otro, como si no hubiera nadie más que sólo ellos.

-Eeeee Tony- interrumpió Rhodey sin querer- no quiero arruinar la fiesta pero tienes que seguir, tu energía está limitada recuerda.

-Cierto- reaccionó Tony borrando de su mente la imagen de Pepper- aquí voy, sólo es cues… órbita…cer… luna.

-¿Tony?- preguntó Pepper.

-Se está cortando la comunicación- afirmó Rhodey- es lo que nos explicó Tony, en cualquier segundo tiene que volver. Ella asintió.

Esperaron… y esperaron pero no volvía. Algo andaba mal.

-Rhodey esto no está bien- empezó a preocuparse Pepper.

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió él presionando algunos controles de la computadora- "¿Tony?, ¿Tony? ¿Estás ahí?"

-¡Responde Tony!- chilló Pepper

Nada. Seguían gritándole a su amigo y no pasaba nada. No respondía ni se escuchaba nada.

Entonces escucharon el sonido de que la computadora había registrado algo, ésta tenía total comunicación con la armadura, todo lo que sucedía en ella se guardaba ahí.

Ambos, Pepper y Rhodey se acercaron a leer lo que decía.

"Nivel de energía crítico: 9%, y cayendo"

Los dos se miraron horrorizados.

* * *

**Mwuajaja soy mala. ;)**

**Oh, ¿ya vieron el nuevo teaser de Avengers: Age of Ultron? Les pongo el link por si lo quieren ver, espero que funciones si no peguen la dirección. :)**

** watch?v=Jr5rzSMNmRM **


	4. El Meteorito

**Esta historia me está gustando bastante, espero y a ustedes también :D**

**Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece. **

* * *

El "Meteorito"

Pepper y Rhodey se miraron muy asustados. La computadora les había indicado que a Iron Man le quedaba 9% de energía. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Rápidamente Rhodey se vistió con Máquina de Guerra mientras Pepper trataba de resolver algo presionando botones y jalando palancas en la armería, pero nada. No sabían nada de Tony.

Rhodey se había puesto ya la armadura y lo primero útil que se le pudo ocurrir fue buscar un repuesto para cargar la batería de Iron Man.

-¡Pepper!- le gritó Rhodey a ella- ¡Quédate aquí de acuerdo! Voy a buscar a Tony, si no lo encontramos pronto quedará a la deriva en el espacio, o lo que es peor, se le acabará el aire.

-¡OK! ¡OK!- le gritó ella también- ¡CORRE!

Con esto Rhodey salió disparado hacia el cielo mientras Pepper seguía tratando de comunicarse con Tony.

-Por favor, por favor contesta Tony.- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la pelirroja, se sentía mal.- Jamás debí dejarlo ir. Es mi culpa, ¿cómo fui tan mensa al no pensar que ocurriría lo mismo de la vez pasada?

Sentía como si se le cayera el mundo, empezó a respirar muy rápidamente, cerró los ojos y posó una mano sobre su pecho presionándolo.

Pero de pronto…

"Pepper"

"Ya estoy alucinando" Pensó ella. Así que hizo caso omiso de la llamada de su nombre y siguió en la misma posición.

-¡Pepper!

Entonces la distraída de la pelirroja abrió los ojos y gritó cuando vio en pantalla el rostro de quién más deseaba ver.

-¡TONY!- gritó ella y se abalanzó a la computadora.- ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí soy yo, ¿por qué no contestabas?- Le preguntó él. Se veía exhausto pero feliz de por fin ver a su amiga.

-Yo… ammm… ¡Qué! Primero dime tú que fue lo qué pasó. Estoy aquí angustiada, pensando solamente que te pudo haber pasado… Nos dijiste a Rhodey y a mí que ya todo estaba bien, ¿pero qué sucede en el primer momento? Se corta la comunicación y la computadora nos dice que te está quedando sin energía.-

-Ya ya, ya sé Pepper tranquila, lo siento, pero no fui yo, fue un meteorito, creo.- Dijo el chico calmando a su amiga.

-Bueno ¿y qué pasó Tony?... Ah, casi se me olvida, ¡tú nivel de energía! Morirás, rápido Tony, busca a Rhodey para que te dé el reemplazo de la batería.- Pepper se había puesto a gritar de nuevo y dijo esto en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡Pepper! ¿Puedes calmarte?- Le pidió Tony por segunda vez.-No sé de qué me hablas, mis niveles de energía están bien, me queda ochenta y tres por ciento de batería.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿En serio?" le dijo.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo que pasó fue que como te dije un meteorito me golpeó. Entonces la armadura se desestabilizó por un momento y fue cuando perdí contacto con ustedes dos, tal vez fue cuando la computadora registró mis niveles de energía.- Le explicó Tony.- Hablando de ustedes dos, ¿dónde está Rhodey?

-Está…Ah, sí, te dije que había ido por ti, creímos que te quedarías a la deriva.- Dijo Pepper acordándose de Máquina de Guerra.

-No debieron de haber hecho eso, Pepper. Estoy bien. Rhodey va a venir para nada.

-"¿Para nada?"- Repitió ella.- ¿No dices que te golpeó un meteorito o no sé qué cosa?

-Sí, está bien.- Tony odiaba cuando Pepper tenía razón, lo cual era casi siempre.-Esperaré a Rhodey

Se quedaron así por unos momentos. Pepper estaba aliviada de que Tony estuviera bien, se había llevado un gran susto. "9% de batería" Eso era una de las cosas por las que no le gustaba que el chico saliera solo en sus misiones. A pesar de su insistencia Pepper no lograba que el necio del genio desistiera de sus peligrosas ideas, no todas las veces.

"Pero está bien" se decía para sí misma Pepper.

-Oye Tony, ¿y qué fue lo que te golpeó? Deberías ir a investigar. Mientras yo le aviso a Rhodey que todo está bien.

Tony pensó que era buena idea, además, si no se apuraba si terminaría a la deriva en el espacio, y no solo, pues Rhodey iba por él.

Encendió nuevamente sus propulsores y siguió hasta aterrizar en la Luna.

Se sentía fría, inhóspita, desolada. "A pesar de verse hermosa, es un lugar deprimente" pensó Tony.

Siguió avanzando por el terreno que era un poco chusco hacía los pequeños cráteres que había en el satélite. Pidió a su armadura que buscara la "cosa" que lo había golpeado. Ésta empezó a buscar hasta que la encontró a unos 4 metros de dónde él se encontraba.

Tony se dirigió allí y lo que encontró le sorprendió bastante.

Ya antes él y su padre, años atrás, habían ido como invitados a visitar la NASA, y para ser más específicos, a analizar materiales extraños. Ya sea porque necesitaban de ambos, ya sea sólo por ir, pero Tony jamás había visto algo cómo lo que miraban sus ojos en ése momento.

Lo que en realidad lo había golpeado era bastante extraño. Era demasiado uniforme, una esfera para ser exactos, muy perfecta. Grande, de color negro y la superficie muy rasposa.

Tony se acercó a examinarla, y una vez más con ayuda de su computadora empezó a analizar el extraño objeto.

"Es un meteorito señor, pero muy poco corriente" dijo su armadura.

-¿A qué te refieres con poco corriente?- le preguntó Tony aún examinando la "cosa".

"No es muy común encontrarlo en esta parte del espacio, menos cerca de la Luna, pero ya se tienen registros de haber encontrado uno hace ya varios años. Mis datos me dicen que está compuesto de varias capas, siendo la exterior la más dura. Dentro, existe un mineral precioso de extrema dureza, más que el diamante"

Cuando la computadora terminó de explicar, Tony se quedó pensando porque jamás había escuchado sobre esto. Siempre estaba actualizado en investigaciones científicas y cosas por el estilo que su muy lindo ego no lo toleraba. Pero después le vino a la mente una no tan mala idea. "De hecho es una magnífica idea" pensó sonriendo Tony.

-Computadora, ¿dijiste que dentro existe un mineral precioso?

* * *

**Ya sé, Tony parece un codicioso pero prometo que tiene un propósito.**

**Y ¿ya vieron Thor: Un Mundo Oscuro? Está muy buena, muy divertida. No digo spoilers, si les encanta Marvel tanto como a mí les gustará.**


End file.
